The Perfect Cheat Code
by EbonyBlades
Summary: A New Girl. A New Ally. A new problem. With Nexas' primal side constantly taking over will the Lyoko group save her before her humanity is gone. Some puppy love but not enough to make it romance. Please Review. Even if its a flame. It makes me feel better
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own it. Got over it a while ago.**

Jeremy was bored in class. He was like this often. He knew so much, what was the point of paying attention. Yes sometimes Ms. Hertz's lessons would trigger idea to defeat xana but today it was dry work. He could only hope something interesting would come and soon.

KNOCK KNOCK

Ms. Hertz moved towards the door only to be met by jim. After a long winded conversation she returned with a loud "I see."

"Class," she said walking away from the door. " We have a new transfer student with us today." She turned to the open door and beckoned for a child to come to her side. Jeremy would have ignored the entrance of the new student if her outfit didn't look so... interesting. He looked around to see his friends were also taken aback by her appearance.

She wore a a red three quarter sleeve boat neck shirt with black graffiti that was hard to read. The shirt was off on shoulder and on another. Under that she wore a fishnet shirt with slightly longer sleeves. SHe had tight black caprice and black biker gloves. The most scary part of her was her hair. It was black with flame red highlights and eerily placed into two feathered buns. THe made her look like some animal preparing to strike by making herself bigger than her enemy. She had her hand folded over her chest and looked upon the rest of the class. She caught sight of Aelita who was next to Jeremy and Jeremy could have sworn he saw a smile come and go.

"My names Nexas," she finally spoke. "I hope I'm not to blunt when I say your not what I expected in a class."

"No problem, " said Odd cheerfully. He was obviously going to make a lame joke. " As long as you don't mind when I say you're not what I expected in a frog." THe class started to snigger.

" Since you two have bonded so quickly why don't you sit together, " said Ms. Hertz. There was some mumbling from both sides. "On with the lesson then."

Jeremy looked behind him to see his friend in his suffering. Nexas put her elbows on the table and leaned into her palms. Is she Emo, Punk Goth... What's with her. She was leaving a confusing knot for Jeremy to untie. He soon gave up and dismissed her. Xana was his only problem at the moment.

-----After class-----

"Can you believe the new girl." said odd.

" I don't know she seems isolated. Like she no one can get close to her." said Aelita.

"with her attitude who would want to. I mean really. First day and she tells off the whole class. Oh speak of the devil." Odd stopped in the middle of his complaining to point out Nexas sitting indian style on a park bench. SHe was under a black umbrella who's shadow hid her face. " What is up with her."

"Who cares" Ulrick said coming from behind his friend. " Look who else's attention she's got." He was right William had walked over and started talking to Nexas. He soon took and uninvited seat.

"Since when were they close." said odd.

"Better her than Yumi."

"Ooo, I smell a love polygon brewing."

"Love polygon?" questioned Jeremy with a raised eyebrow.

" Who knows how many sides their relationship will take?" answered the jokester.

-----Into Will and Nexas' conversation-----

"Hey."

She looked up at the older man. "Hey." she should have stayed silent.

"Why do you have an umbrella?"

Ignore him. " I don't sun well."

"Really. Anyway I heard about the show you put on in class."

"It wasn't a show, I was speaking my mind." She took his piece of gossip offensively. I hate talking to people they never get the story straight.

" Then let me give you a word of advice: don't speak. People can interpret things differently than what they are. Like Odd you may think he's annoying but you just got to understand him."

" YOu make sense." she looked into the sky. " Wanna seat."

----- back to the group. -----

"I'm gonna go check my computer. You know see ow lyoko is doing. Maybe do a bit of research before lunch." Jeremy walked off into the dorms.

"I'll go too, maybe I can help." Aelita followed him.

"Well while Mr. and Mrs. Einstein do their sci-fi experiments I think I'm going to take a shower. Just breathing the same air as Nexas makes me feel dirty." Odd disappeared after The others leaving Ulrick to anticipate the appearance of Yumi. He hadn't seen her all day what could she be doing.

A loud and sudden scream comes from the dorms. As students rush to the room where it originated teachers came blocking entrance. A bundle of towels holding a student appeared from the room in Jim's arms. Ulrick had just enough time to see the acid scarring on her body before he was pulled away by Odd.

"Jeremy's waiting for us at the factory." They rushed out of the building towards the forest. As they came to the sewer entrance they caught sight of Nexas. She was standing on the manhole.

" Isn't it strange to have a manhole in the middle of the forest," she said hands folded back over her chest.

"We don't have time for this!" Ulrick yelled.

" And everyone else has been ordered to the rooms except you and your friends?"

"If We don't get to..."

"Today is my second day here. I came last night. I've been here long enough to here Jim complain about your disappearing act. So I assumed this is where you hide. I'm not stupid. You know what's going on... ( no reply) If you don't let me help I'm telling them all." She smiled. She knew she had already won.

While in the sewer Odd pointed to one of the skate boards. " You take Yumi's."

-----They travel thru a sewer what more can I say-----

" Where were you guys. Aelita's in some trouble and..." Jeremy had caught sight of Nexas. "Why is she here."

"It's the water!" She shouted with sudden realization. " Something has gotten into the water and raised its acidity level." she turned to Ulrick. " You're friend Yumi either took a late shower or drank some." Her eyes seemed sad. Like she was sorry to be the one to break the news to them. She suddenly pointed at the hologram of Lyoko and the tower on the screen. " Is that the cause of the problem. "

"Yeah," Odd said stepping up. " It's called Xana and he wants to steal Aelita's memory and destroy us all."

"Which is why you have to go now," Jeremy said. The other three ran into the elevator. " Wait Nexas Not..."

"What was that Jeremy, couldn't here you."

Odd began explaining the process of virtualization to nexas. "It's simple you step in the scanner and appear in Lyoko with enhanced abilities which are used to defeat Xana. Your main job is to defeat monsters and protect Aelita so she can deactivate the tower and put Xana to sleep."

"How will I look in Lyoko?"

"Better than Jeremy did when he went," shouted Od in fits of laughter as he entered the scanner.

-----The virtualization process-----

"What do you think is it me?"

"Sure is," answered Odd with a thumbs up.

It was her. Nexas' hair had been wrapped into two messy buns on the left and the right. She wore a red shirt with sleeves just above her elbow. On top of that was a black tank-top with a red circle in the middle. She wore a loose fitting pair of black capris that were knotted at each end of each leg. Her biker gloves were now longer and extended up her arm till there were two inches between it and the shirt. They had three silver spikes along each arm.

"Enough talk lets find Aelita." said Ulrick already speeding off deeper into the forest region.

"She's just East off you," said Jeremy from the controls. " Hurry guys she's with two crabs and a tarantula."

**Excuse the mistakes I wrote it in a surge of imagination.** **Please review. **


	2. New Player

"Crab? Tarantula?"

"They're big monsters Xana creates to prevent us from saving Aelita," said Odd as the ran in the direction Jeremy stated. " But don't worry they don't have enough brains to match their sizes."

" Hey Odd you should stick up for your own kind," said Ulrick unable to resist the rare opening. Nexas laughed. These guys were alright. She felt bad for what she originally thought of Odd. She wanted to repay him.

----- In the factory -----

Jeremy let out a sound of shock. " Something is wrong with Odd. " He began typing various commands into the computer. "I think he's... advancing!"

----- In Lyoko -----

They had just reached Aelita. She was a sitting duck between two crabs and ahead lay a tarantula guarding a hidden tower. They turned to look at the three kids.

" Hey don't stop the party on our account." Od began aiming at one crab. " You see the key is to aim at the eye. It's like a target. Don't worry if you don't get it on your first try. It takes

time to master. Laser Arrows!"

The arrows pierced the virtual air and just missed its target. Odd's jaw dropped. " What?"

"Looks like you still need practice," said Ulrick stepping up to attack next. Nexas' sudden arm stopped him. He looked at her but she looked different somehow.

" Upload complete!"

At this command the arrows turned around and headed towards their previous target. The crab made the mistake of turning around and was hit by three of Odd's arrows. Upon the explosion of the crab Nexas fainted. Ulrick caught her noting that she didn't look different anymore.

" Did you see that?" shouted Odd jumping up and down in excitement. " They turned into seekers. Whoa. What happened to her?" he began poking her limp body.

"I don't know. Jeremy?"

"I'm checking her system but its coded," said Jeremy from the controls. He began his assault on the keyboard again. "Only one thing is open. It may be the program that upgraded Odd's weapons. It's complicated. I'll download it onto a CD and study it at home."

"That's great Einstein but why is she sick?" questioned Odd.

"It must have drained her power. She only has twenty point left put her someplace safe."

"I'm on it," said Ulrick before speeding away.

" Don't worry. With my upgrade I won't need the extra help." HE aimed for the next crab. " Laser arrow!" Three arrows shot out but this time he missed. " Hey what's the big idea."

"I'm guessing you're still adapting to the new weapons system. Only your first two arrows used the seeker program." It's a wonder Jeremy was awake enough to answer Odd's question. He was pondering how Nexas could generate an upgrading program unintentionally.

"You mean I've gotta do it the old fashion way. Aw man." He folded his arms and let out an annoyed huff.

Ulrick sprinted by Nexas- less and jumped when he was just above the other crab. He triplicates in mid-air. THe crab shot down two of the Ulrick clones but could not get the remaining before he landed and was able to stab his sword through its eye. He jumped back after the explosion then caught and sheathed his sword.

" Heard about your malfunction."

"What good is an upgrade if it doesn't help your whole system."

Aelita ran up an hugged the two boys. " Thank You so much. I was sure I was done for."

"Where's our scipizoa friend," said Ulrick examining the area.

Odd quickly sent his elbow into Ulrick's side. " don't jinx it. We should celebrate. Maybe it's more of Nexas' charm."

" "Speaking of Nexas why did you want me to hide her Jeremy."

"Oh because her body is different and I haven't developed a materialization program for her."

"What!" They all said in unison.

"But don't worry It will be easier to create than it is to hack into her. You guys shouldn't be worrying about that. THat sickness rates in the city have risen. Hospitals are having to turn down patients."

"We're on it." They began running towards the East.

"Uh. Hey Jeremy." Odd called out. "Where exactly is this tower."

"It should be in front of you."

"Must be well hidden." Ulrick added. " Don't worry we'll find it." Aelita began taking some steps forward. "Hey Aelita what are you doing. "

" This tree. It has two trunks but one set of leaves." She took another step forward but was hit by a laser from the tarantula behind the tree. "

"Aelita be careful. You just lost twenty life-points"

"This is bad Jeremy." said Ulrick. " With all the foliage we can't see the monster to well." Before he quite finished his sentence two spikes flew past his face and into the trees. A cry was heard. A tree fell and revealed a tarantula with one gun. THe other was slowly disappearing along with the weapon that cut it off. " Nexas!"

"Hit the target right?" She jumped from behind the bushes. " Set two!" She threw another set of spikes. One from each arm. She missed her target and only one set remained. She did manage to do some good and cut down some trees.

She bent her head and let out a loud breath. " I missed." She fell to one knee. Odd took a step to help her but she quickly lifted her head up. " Is the red glowing thing the tower?" She sat indian style and took in deep breaths. "The monster thing is still alive."

The others turned to view the charging tarantula. " Not for long." Odd aimed and fired. " Laser arrows." They actually got the target this time. " Who says I need practice."

Aelita stepped forward. " Jeremy are there any more monsters?"

"Nope. The areas safe."

Aelita walked into the tower and put in the code. She watched as the data files fell to the bottom and the tower deactivated.

"Return to the past now."

----- In the present... er past... whatever-----

"Hey Yumi have you met the newest member of the crew." Odd present Nexas to the older girl. " You wouldn't believe it but she has the power to upgrade you weapons but it drains her batteries.''

Yumi stared at her in shock. " Upgrade?"

"I like to think of myself as the perfect cheat code." she winked. " You know. Always developing along with the system I upgrade. Oh and..." She grabbed Yumi's arm an pulled her behind a pillar. "Are you interested in William."

Yumi turned red. " No. Why?"

" I heard all these rumors from this loud girl followed but two boys. I just think it will be a problem to balance two boys."

"Uh two boys?" Nexas slightly tilted her head and smiled at Yumi's serious blushing


	3. Download Incomplete Part One

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this. I don't own the show, the characters, or anything Lyoko related. Happy.**

**I wrote this before typing it and felt too lazy to check for mistakes.**

William saw Nexas sitting alone on the bench. She sat cross-legged under the shade of an umbrella.

"What's the matter?" he mocked sitting down next to her.

He couldn't tell if she had looked at him or not. " I don't sun well. I'm... a real creature of the night." Was that a joke? " Ahem. I've been meaning to ask." He raised an eyebrow at her. " Are you in love with Yumi?"

"I guess so." Surprisingly he wasn't shocked by her question. She however was.

"Why? She's in love with someone else you know."

"I know," he replied practically brushing her anger away. His face brightened. " But it doesn't stop me from being in love now does it."

Her head sunk deeper into the shade of her umbrella. " Pointless enthusiasm leads to a broken heart."

"Aren't we Miss Sunshine."

"I just..." She had no real answer.

Trying to change the subject. " You and Odd kiss and make up?" She smiled.

"They all think i hate him but outside we're good friends." She looked up thoughtfully, Thinking back to their trip in Lyoko. " He has bad aim though."

"Huh?"

Another subject change. "Sissy's been spreading rumors about me being a psycho and stuff."

"Ignore her. She acts like that cause she's lonely and upset 'cause... Because she can't get the one thing she wants." He relaxed his shoulders and smiled. Like he understood what was going on in the principal's daughter's head.

"You speak from experience."

"No it's just that Sissy _can_ be nice when you get to know her.

"You must be really close than." William looked to the ground, blushing. She watched him blush at her sentence and had a major change in mood. "Anyway, I might as well be psycho because I've been alive for oh so many years and I still haven't found out what kind of person I am. I guess that makes me..." She stood up and began to walk away. '' Stop bothering with Yumi before you end up empty just like me. Interference only makes them love each other more.

"Hey. You've only been here a few days what would you know about..."

She began running before he could finish telling her off. "Fine let your heart be broken!" she yelled back. "I'm not picking up the pieces."

William stomped back to the showers. He made it extra hot and stood under it. No real need for soap. He let it run down his body. "What does she know about Yumi. Nothing. Yumi's too good for that punk Ulrich. Nexas shouldn't talk about my relationships. She barely has any of her own. Why does she care so much?"

As his thoughts continued Williams never noticed Xana's ghost coming from the pipes. It swirled around his feet mixing into the steam. As Williams took in a deep breath and turned off the water Xana entered him.

----- Back in Nexas' Room -----

Nexas sat cross legged, back to the wall. In her lap was a book

KNOCK! KNOCK!

She turned to the door but did not answer. William or rathe Xana fazed through the door.

She became terrified but held her cool. " How'd you get in? Whatever. i don't want to talk right now. Stay if you like." nexas got up and began walking out of her room. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it hard. "Please stop." She said trying to break his grip and free her hand. " It hurts." He let her go only to grab her shirt collar and force her into a wall.

Insolent pest." Xana's mark pulsed in place of his pupils. "Stay away from the towers. From Lyoko."

----- Cafeteria-----

" Hey Odd where's Nexas?"

"I don't know but she had the right idea. This foods enough to kill a person." As he said that the lunch-lady put a spoonful of ... er stuff in his tray. Some splattered and hit his face.

"Hmph." she says. Odd smiles and hurries to the table where Yumi, Aelita and Jeremy are seated.

"Hey guys you seen Nexas?" Yumi questioned as Ulrich sat down next to Odd.

"Who cares about Nexas. Have you seen the food?" Odd poked at his food.

"There he goes again. Thinking with his stomach." They all laughed at Ulrich's joke.

"But guys this is serious," said killjoy Jeremy. " I need to figure out how she upgraded Odd. Maybe it can help with the anti-virus."

"You can't just expect her to come at your will." said Aelita knowingly. "She has a life. She is probably caught up in something important right now."

A loud scream was heard and then quickly muffled. " Well speak of the devil," said Odd rising in his seat. " Looks like we found our little cheat code."

----- Nexas' Room -----

While pinned to the Nexas attempted to scream for help but that sorta backfired. Her feet met up with his chest as she kicked him into a wall. Seeing her chance Nexas ran out of her room and out of the dorms. She pulled out her phone and called Jeremy while running nowhere in particular.

"Jeremy! I was attacked!"

"By who?"

"William. He was trying to kill me. I kept beginning him to stop but he acted like he couldn't hear me. And his eyes...! They were messed up."

On the other side of the line Jeremy brought the phone down from his face. "Oh no guys. I think William's possessed."

Ulrich relaxed deeper in his seat. " Well. Had to happen sometime." He was given a dirty look by Yumi. " I mean oh no. We have to help Nexas."

Jeremy returned to his conversation on the phone. " Go to the factory. Ulrich will head William off."

"I will?"

"Well Ulrich, you've been trying to give him a piece of your mind for months. Here's your big chance." Odd laughed at his own joke. Yumi swiftly grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him out of the door.

"COme on. We have to get to Lyoko."

----- Virtualizaton process -----

They landed in the mountain region of Lyoko. " Okay guys the tower should be ahead of you. I'm loading your vehicles now. Nexas you take Ulrich's ride."

As the hopped onto their vehicles they were met by a swarm of hornets.

"I'll keep 'em busy. You guys go ahead," Odd ordered. Yumi through her fan between two hornets aiming to miss. THe monsters cleared out and the kids used it as a chance to zoom by.

"Laser Arrows!" _Please be seekers. please be seekers. _The hornets dodged the arrows but were shocked when they turned around to hit them dead on. "Woo hoo." Odd was jumping for joy but his celebration was cut short by a hit to the arm.

----- In the Dorms -----

Bring me the girl." Sparks were flying around William's hands as furniture rose and crashed against opposite walls. Ulrich shielded his face from the shattering wood.

"William, I've wanted to do this for a long time." A well placed kick sent William flying into a pile of debris. William got up without scratch. Ulrich took a step back . _I hop the others get to the tower soon._ "Ahh!"

-----Lyoko-----

The girls arrived to see no tower but two tarantulas.

"Jeremy! Where exactly is the tower?" shouted Yumi.

"You don't see it. It should be right there."

Yumi was immediately shot at. " Why did it have to be tarantulas." It was more of a complaint than a question.

"Set one!" The spikes flew from Nexas' hands. One was destroyed by a laser the other hit the icy wall.

"Nice try." Yumi threw her fan. " But you don't have enough ammo for 'nice tries'"

"Set two!" Another miss. "I can't seem to concentrate. I had a fight with William. It was about..." She looked at Yumi.

"What was it about?"

Nexas shook her head. "Nothing important. I was just wondering: Xana may have control over him but do you think William actually wants to hurt me. I was attacked first. ahh" She was hit in the arm

"Course not." Yumi jumped before Nexas an shielded her from the blows with her weapons. "Xana attacks us based on who is easier to reach. Now get up."

Nexas nodded and rose on one knee. " I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being jealous of you."

----- Dorms -----

william had thrown Ulrich into the bookshelf and watched it fall on top of him. Knowing very well that Ulrich wasn't dead he walked out the room and ran outside.

"Don't I feel special."

----- Lyoko-----

Jeremy's eyes could have popped out of his head. " What's going on out there. Nexas, your point are dropping quickly and you're not even being attacked." He took a look at the new window that had popped onto the screen. "Yumi it looks like you're being challenged by a tarantula."

The beast got a step closer to Yumi and Nexas. " Back off of my friend you beast!" She threw her deadly fan and watched as it caught fire. Though it narrowly missed its target the tarantula was still set ablaze.

"Wow!" shouted Jeremy. "I think she upgraded you."

"Ya think?" sarcasm.

The second, almost forgotten, tarantula came charging at Nexas. Nexas turned her head swiftly. " Target locked. Set three." Her voice almost electric. This time she hit her target dead on but not before getting hit herself.

"Jeremy where is the tower?" Aelita asked urgently.

"In front of you."

"That can't be. unless..."

"Xana's just pulling another trick on..." just than William walked into the room. He grabbed Jeremy by the collar.

"Jeremy?" Aelita said. " Jeremy!"

The electricity he generated was shocking Jeremy. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Jeremy managed to choke out. _He must want Nexas. Why isn't she back from the scanner room._ Electrical charges pulsed through Jeremy. He was near passing out. The elevator door opened again and Nexas ran out tackling the possessed William.

" Hands off my friend!" she yelled while on top of him.

He gave her a menacing smirk. " Nice of you to come into the light."

-----Tower deactivation -----

While Nexas was being electrocuted Jeremy ran to the super computer. "Return to the past now."

----- In the past -----

"No it's just that Sissy _can_ be nice when you get to know her.

"You must be really close than." William looked to the ground, blushing. She watched him blush at her sentence and then stood up. '' I don't really approve of you being in love with Yumi. But if that's how you feel." She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Than this is how I feel."

"Aw Jeremy doesn't young love warm your heart." Odd said to Jeremy who was doing some serious thinking.

"I think it's cute," said Aelita to Yumi and they both started giggling.

"This is serious guys." More killjoyness from Jeremy. "She didn't saw it."

"Say what?" the others said in unison.

" Upload complete. Have your ever noticed that after your computer downloads something a message screen tells you download complete. And when you interrupt the download a warning message comes up." The others nodded. " Nexas never acknowledge the completion of her upgrading. She could still be in her upgrade mode."

Realization hit Yumi. "When she's in upgrade mode she looses energy fast. Who knows what will happen now that she is in the real world."

**I was inspired when i went offline and didn't let my computer finish downloading a game. This warning symbol popped up next to it. Course nothing bad happened to my computer but you can be sure that bad things will happen to Nexas. **

**I realize that Aelita is almost not present in this chapter.**


End file.
